wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lady Gaga
thumbStefani Germanotta '''(nacida '''Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta), que actúa bajo el nombre artístico de Lady Gaga, es una cantautora, DJ, música, artista de performance neoyorkina. Primeros años y Carrera : "Todavía recuerdo la primera canción que escuché. Mi papá estaba escuchando lo que ahora séque era de Pink Floyd " Money ", y el entendimiento sólo los sonidos de la caja registradora en la introducción, me escribió una canción llamada" Dollar Bills " en mi libreta de Mickey Mouse". Mas tarde, recibió una clásica formación para completar sus conocimientos del piano. En el momento en que ella tenía once años estuvo a punto de unirse a la Julliard School en Manhattan, aunque ella decidió que no era para ella. En lugar de eso se fue al convento del Sagrado Corazón, una escuela católica privada. Fue, dice, "enfocado, determinado. Siempre estaba en una banda, o en un musical. realmente no encajaba, pero tenía amigos porque soy una chica agradable y divertida en las fiestas". Gaga se describió en la escuela secundaria como "muy dedicada y muy estudiosa, muy disciplinada", pero también "un poco insegura", como ella dijo en una entrevista: "Yo solía ser la burla de mis compañeras por ser demasiado provocativa o excéntrica, así que comencé a decaer. Yo no encajaba, y me sentí como un bicho raro. " : Debido a que sus padres le dijeron que se habían sacrificado por su educación, Gaga tomó enserio la escuela desde temprana edad. Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de la infancia es de un concierto de piano en el Sagrado Corazón a los 8. "Había una línea de veinte niñas sentados en una usabamos unos lindos vestidos y cada uno de nosotros se levantó a jugar", comenta con alegría. "Hice un buen trabajo. Yo era bastante buena. "A los 11, ella comenzó a asistir a un día completo de clases de actuación de los sábados. "Recuerdo la primera vez que bebí de una taza de café imaginaria," dice ella ", cerrando los ojos. "Eso es lo primero que te enseñan. Puedo sentir la lluvia, también, cuando no está lloviendo. "(Desde Nueva York, Mag) : : Ella cantaba en una banda de covers de rock clásico (Mackin Pulsifer?) Durante su primer año de la escuela secundaria. La banda hizo covers de canciones de Led Zeppelin junto con Pink Floyd y Jefferson Airplane. A los trece años, escribió su primer piano de la balada "To Love Again". A los catorce años, Stefani comenzó a trabajar con la voz del maestro Don Lawrence. Ella recuerda la persona que sugirió su a su encuentro: : : "Yo estaba cantando Want It That Way a mí misma en una tienda por la calle de mi casa, cuando el dueño de la tienda, que resultó ser también un músico, me llevó aparte y se deslizó un número de teléfono en mi mano. Él le dijo a mi tío que era un maestro de canto muy respetado, que pensó que le gustaría trabajar conmigo. Lo llamé y recuerdo sus palabras, "trabajo con la ganadora del premi Grammy Christina Aguilera, Bono de U2, Mick Jagger y tengo una lista extensan de más emocionados."- '''Lady Gaga' Por la misma época, Stefani comenzó a realizar noches de micrófono abierto. Aunque era muy joven, su madre se fue con ella. "Estos eran bares de jazz no clubes de sexo", explica. "Ellos tienen noches de micrófono abierto por lo que mi madre me llevaba a lo largo y decir: 'Mi hija es muy joven pero muy talentoso. Me sentaré con ella mientras canta." : ''"Ella le al gerente," Oye, yo sé que ella es demasiado joven para estar aquí, y estoy demasiado viejo para estar aquí, pero es increíblemente talentoso y ella es una cantante y compositora y puede que inscribirse en el 'lista de micrófono abierto? "Y se sentó y esperó a circular entre ellos para llamar a mi nombre."- 'Lady Gaga' Sus padres fueron un gran apoyo de su pasión por la música. Stefani aprendido desde hace algunos años con Lorenzo y comenzó a escribir la música como una toma de corriente y menos de un hobby. 2004-2005: NYU Tisch School of Arts A la edad de diecisiete años, Gaga fue una de las veinte personas en el mundo que han ganado la admisión temprana al Tisch de la New York Tisch School of Arts, dónde estudió música y teatro en el Undergraduate Departament of Drama. Se mudó a un dormitorio de la NYU en la 11th Street. Cada otoño la Sala de Consejos de la NYU da acogida al consejo de Ultra-Violet Live Preliminary un concurso que apoya a la gente con cáncereliminares. Stefani compitió y ganó por su sala. Al mismo tiempo, perfeccionó sus habilidades de escritura de ensayos y composición de documentos de análisis que se centra en temas como el arte, la religión y el orden socio-politico. Carrera musical ﻿2005-2006 Stefani Live y SGBand El 3 de febrero, Stefani ganó el tercer lugar en la final con un popurrí de sus dos composiciones originales: Captivated y Electric Kiss en piano. Después de su cumpleaños dieciocho, Stefani decidió dejar la universidad y salir de la casa de su padre para seguir una carrera en la música. Le firmó con un sello discografico por un año ó, en lo contrario, ella tendría que regresar a la universidad. Ella se fue a vivir en el Lower East Side de Nueva York sin ningún apoyo financiero de sus padres. : "Dejé a mi familia entera, tenía el apartamento más barato que pude encontrar, y comí mierda hasta que alguien me escuchó." Un amigo de la NYU, Frankie Fredericks, que se convirtió en su primer 'manager' , incluso si no le pagagaba por su ayuda. Él pagó el primer concierto de Stefani y ayudó a armar el SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band) y también para consegió el primer demo real con Joe Vulpis ese mismo año. Durante ese verano, Stefani y Frankie comenzó a ir de compras y reservas en varios locales de música en el centro de Nueva York. La actuación en directo se constituyeron de Stefani como solista tocando sus canciones pesadas piano. The Bitter End se convirtió en uno de su lugar frecuente para realizar lo que se convirtió en su base de operaciones como ella lo llamaba. La actuación en vivo fue constituída con Stefani como solista tocando sus canciones con un teclado. The Bitter End se convirtió en uno de su lugar frecuente para realizar lo que se convirtió en su base de operaciones como ella lo llamaba. En septiembre, se decidió a poner su atención en hacer una banda de glam, el SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band), integrado por chicos que realmente creían en su talento. Por aquel entonces, "Conocí a Stefani en el Café Bitter End y fue atemorizado a sus habilidades. Inmediatamente me invitó para presentar en algunas canciones con Melle Mel en este proyecto que estábamos desarrollando." ''Dicho Maura Casey, que estaba trabajando en el álbum de un libro para niños llamado "Scott and The Secret Dimension". Comenzaron a trabajar en septiembre en el proyecto. Stefani escribió y arregló la canción 'Fountain of Truth" y apareció en "World Family Tree" con Melle. Antes de que el proyecto fue finalmente puesto en libertad el 13 de noviembre de 2006 con un nuevo título, "The Portal In The Park", Stefani llamó a Maura por el cambio de sus créditos a 'Lady Ga Ga'. El 1 de octubre fue la primera vez que se realizara como una banda en The Bitter End. Para el sexagesiomo Desfile del Día de Colón, Stefani pidió tocar "No Floods". El evento fue transmitido en vivo por NBC, uno de los anfitriones, María Bartirono dijo de su actuación: "Ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y una voz." Un mes más tarde, la banda comenzó a grabar un demo de cinco canciones con el productor Joe Vulpis. 2006-2007 Desarrollo artístico El 20 de enero de 2006, la SGBand tocó en La Bitterend y vendió el EP de cinco canciones, Words. Se continuó haciendo conciertos y la música por escrito y antes de marzo, vendió su primer EP, Red and Blue en su base de operaciones, The Bitter End. La sensación subterranea fue elegida por Bob Leona, Director Nacional de Proyectos de los compositores reconocido y celebrado Salón de la Fama, para ser uno de los nueve artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes en el 2006 presentará nuevos compositores en la corte de habitaciones. Ella tocó Hollywood y llamó la atención de Wendy Starland, una colaboradora de Robert Fusari. Mencionó que Starland que estaba interesado en la localización de una cantante femenina menor de 25 años al frente de una banda como The Strokes, que no tienen que ser bien parecido, o incluso un gran cantante, pero ella tenía que tener algo en ella que no podría quitarselo de vista. : ''"No podía estar allí esa noche, pero le pidió mantener un ojo hacia fuera para alguien que tenía la capacidad y el deseo, y eso es definitivamente Stefani". ''-'''Wendy Starland' "La confianza de Stefani llenó la habitación", dice Starland. "Su presencia es enorme. Y sin miedo. Escuché el tono y el timbre de su voz. ¿Era capaz de tener un rango dinámico amplio? ¿Fue capaz de obtener la entonación suave y después fuerte? Y yo sentí que era capaz de hacer todo al dar a esta energía muy poderosa." Gaga estalló en risas cuando Starland corrió hacia ella después de la actuación y le dijo: "Estoy a punto de cambiarte la vida." Salieron del club juntas, y Starland llamópor su teléfono celular a Fusari. Rob dijo, "¿Por qué me estás despertando?" Yo le dije que encontró a la niña. "¿Qué?". Es realmente una en un millón. "¿Cómo se llama?" Stefani Germanotta. "Um, tienes que estar bromeando. "¿Qué aspecto tiene?" No te preocupes por eso. "¿Tiene alguna canción buena?" No "¿Cómo es su banda?" "Horrible" Starland se río. "Yo no estaba lanzando un producto. Yo estaba lanzando a la niña. "Fusari acordó reunirse con la chica. Fue, por decirlo suavemente, decepcionado.'' "Mientras yo estaba hablando con ella, estaba cerca de la computadora, así que fui a su página en PureVolume y contó con la música baja real en el fondo", dice Fusari. "Francamente, sonaba la banda de una boda, pero me di cuenta de que esta persona tenía más que ofrecer de forma creativa, así que la invité al estudio." Ella tomó el autobús a Parsippany de Port Authority y Fusari la esperaba en la parada con Tom Kafafian. Ella subió un cuarto de milla para llegar a New Road, el estudio de grabación de Rob Fusari, 150 Studios. ''"Estamos en el coche y vemos a una chica por la ventana de la pizzería", dice Fusari. "Mi amigo va," y me dice creo que es ella. Yo esperaba que no era ella. Yo no tenía una visión clara de lo que debe ser similar. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que no parecía un poco sucia, como sí acabara de rodar de la cama. Ella era más como un Guidette, a falta de un término mejor. "Y continúa:" Sin embargo, había algo raro en ella. Ella estaba mezclando las últimas décadas en términos de la moda. Había algo muy de los 60's acerca de algo en su especie, sino también de los años 90. Mi amigo sale con ella y es un corto viaje de vuelta al estudio y yo estaba pensando, "Esto no va a funcionar." ''Aunque él era escéptico, Fusari le pidió que mostrara una de sus canciones en el piano, interpretó Hollywood. Él dice: ''"Dentro de 15 segundos, yo soy como, 'Esto es todo. Mi vida está a punto de cambiar. 'Mientras está tocando, estoy en mi teléfono mensajeando con mi abogado ,' Necesito un contrato de mañana. "Totalmente ví el potencial de superestrella. Yo no sabía de qué forma o qué género que iba a ser". Casi toda la noche, Stefani estauvo dispuesta a firmar un contrato de producción, pero su padre decidió crear una empresa, Team Love Child LLC en su lugar. Stefani se convirtió en amiga de Thomas Kafafian y escribió canciones con él, junto con Fusari. De Stefani a Lady Gaga Después de un tiempo, Stefani acordó en que su nombre no iba a ayudar a romper en la industria musical. Un día, Stefani estaba cantando otra vez Again Again en el piano de Rob y él le dijo: "Estás tan pasada " Freddie Mercury, eres tan drámatico. Él le explicó que la "niña en el interior", del aspecto teatral de ella, era la parte más interesante. Radio Ga Ga es una de las canciones favoritas de Fusari de Queen. "Todos los días, cuando Stef vino al estudio, en vez de decir hola, decía, me gustaría comenzar a cantar Radio Ga Ga ", explica Fusari. "Ese fue su canción de entrada". Stefani estuvo en medio de una lluvia de ideas apodo etapa, cuando recibió un texto de Fusari que decía: "Lady Gaga". "En realidad fue un problema técnico", dice Fusari. "Escribí 'Radio Ga Ga' en un texto y lo hizo una autocorrección para de alguna manera "Radio" se cambió a 'Lady'. Ella me envió un mensaje de vuelta, 'Eso es todo."Después de ese día, fue Lady Gaga. A ella le gustó. "Nunca me llamen Stefani otra vez" "Ella pensó que su nuevo apodo era frío e incluso sus amigos empezaron a llamarla Gaga. Siguió 'Lady',como la feminización de su apodo. En el transcurso de cuatro meses, Gaga conmutó desde Nueva York a Jersey siete días a la semana, reconfigurando de manera radical su enfoque. Ellos pusieron su atención en la escritura de canciones de rock, ya que era su género favorito. Ella dejó de hacer shows en vivo y sólo volvieron a realizar, ya sea como Lady Ga Ga o Lady Gaga a finales de primavera o principios del verano de ese año. Una nueva cuenta de PureVolume fue creado con el fin de promocionar su música y su nombre cambió a MySpace de Lady Gaga. Las canciones publicadas en sus páginas personales se encontraban en la misma continuidad de su trabajo anterior. En el nuevo material fueron pulidas, pero aún entre baladas de rock agridulce y el rock power-pop con canciones como Brown Eyes y Wonderful. La reacción entre sus colegas fue negativa sobre el sonido que eligieron. Ellos trataron de utilizarla como compositora, pero no funcionó tan bien. "Con ese tipo de registros, la gente está buscando en el origen de esa música, que se viene," dice Starland. Como escritores Gaga escribió con dos artistas producidos por Fusari, Morgana Lina y Broussard Leila. En julio, Wonderful ganósalir en la radio en la web iWebRadio y alcanzó el número dos. Durante ese tiempo, ella hizo una presentación en vivo por mes hasta agosto. Inicios en el Pop : "Una mañana, estaba leyendo un artículo acerca de lo difícil que es para las mujeres tener éxito en el rock. Me encantó lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no iba a ser fácil de vender. Le dije: 'Stef, si nos estancamos hoy, '''abandonaremos lo que íbamos a trabajar y me centraré en la caja de ritmos, hacer un ritmo y vamos a empezar con algo más de baile. "Ella es como,' De ninguna manera. Yo no lo hago." '''Rob' '''Fusari Se tomó un descanso en Chili's, su lugar para almorzar, y Fusari convencióa Gaga para probar si idea. Al final del día, los dos terminaron la melodía, "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" y "Nunca fuimos de nuevo a las cosas de rock." Más adelante, en entrevista, Gaga dijo: Más tarde, en entrevista, Gaga dijo: "Yo estaba como, 'Si no fui yo, yo no quise escuchar a este. Estaría aburrido en este show". Hallándose rodeada de todos los cantantes quienes escribió el mismo estilo de la música, la idea de Rob estaba algo fresca y provocativa en el rock n' roll underground: la música pop. En el pop Gaga encontró su lugar musical cuando empezó a incorporar melodías pop y el glam-rock de la época de David Bowie y Queen en la mezcla. "eran Queen y David Bowie la clave para mí... yo no sabía qué hacer hasta que descubrí a Bowie y a Queen", dice Gaga. También comenzaron una aventura, que hizo su colaboración artística tumultuosa. Cuando Fusari le gustaron sus ganchos, ella le contestría con los ojos llorosos y despotricó sobre la sensación sin valor. Pero fue duro con ella, también. Gaga no estaba de moda en este punto: A ella le gustaban los botines y las camisetas, tal vez con un hombro sería "un par de veces, ella vino al estudio en pantalones de chándal, y yo le dije, 'Realmente, Stef?'", dice Fusari "'¿Qué pasa si yo tuviera a Clive Davis.. aquí hoy? Debo llamar a sesión en este momento. Prince no recoge helado en los 7-Eleven buscando como Chris Rock. Eres un artista ahora. No puedes apagarlo o encenderlo Fusari se centró en el sonido, mientras que Gaga comenzó un interés en hacer una declaración de estilo. "Y esto lo hacía del libro de recuerdos de todas estas cosas diferentes que se ven en las revistas", dice Fusari. "No fue siempre la ropa. Tal vez sólo sea el gusto de un letrero de neón. Puede ser que sea la mano de alguien con un anillo en ella. Ella me lo mostraba a mí y me gustaba, 'Sí, eso es genial, Stef'. No estaba interesaba. '' Island Def Jam El nuevo sonido aumentó su popularidad con la canción del principio como Beautiful, Dirty, Rich y Shake Your Kitty. Gaga comenzó a hacer sus presentaciones en vivo con su teclado y su MacBook tocando sua ritmos sintéticos. Incluso con un nueva bailarina ashley ortiz de la industria de la música, no fue fácil para ella. ''"Cuando yo estaba tocando en los clubes de rock de Nueva York de, un montón de sellos discográficos pensaron que era demasiado teatral. Entonces, cuando hice una audición para musicales de teatro, los productores dijeron que era demasiado pop". ''Hasta que un día, Fusari recordó: "''He tocado para Josué Sarubin, que fue vicepresidente de A & R en Island Def Jam y es como, 'tengo que ir con esta chica en la próxima semana." "Había algo inusual sobre ella," dice Sarubin. "Se sentó al piano en una sala de exhibición; la forma en que tocó, las letras y la forma en que actuó y cantó era tan diferente; en su cara, y no se podía rechazar. Llevaba estos locos botas blancas hasta los muslos y un minivestido negro y tenía esta presencia como, 'Yo soy sexy y no me importa lo que alguien tiene que decir al respecto. "Durante esa reunión, Charmain Antonio LA ''" Reid se detuvo y le dijo: ''"Puedo escuchar desde mi oficina, está muy fuerte!". Vio una estrella nacida en el interior que las mujeres jóvenes y firmó su en el acto. El 6 de septiembre de 2006, Lady Gaga dice 'I Do' a un acuerdo de desarrollo con el artista y un primer disco previsto para mayo de 2007. "Pero después me firmó, nunca se reunió conmigo. Solía esperar fuera de su oficina durante horas, esperando que él tomaría las reuniones conmigo acerca de mis canciones, pero eso nunca sucedió. Con el tiempo me dejó después de tres meses." Yo estaba bastante devastada. Yo sé como es estar etiquetada, cuando no lo entiendo muy bien", dice Gaga a su contrato original de mayor confianza. Esa etiqueta la sacudiócuando se bajó de Island Def Jam después de sólo unos pocos meses. La razón por la compañía de su arranque sigue siendo un misterio, pero llegó la noticia de abajo de la oficina de Reid que estaban cortando el contrato. : "Ella tal vez podría haber quedado con la etiqueta de un poco más, pero yo no quería estar en una situación donde la gente no lo entendía. Ella era muy buena. Fue doloroso porque absolutamente pensó que iba a ser mi próxima gran cosa."'- Joshua Sarubin ' Después de Def Jam se redujo su contrato, en lugar de abandonar a ella también, Laurent Besencon de New Heights Entertainment cree en la artista, pero determinó que necesitaba un sonido diferente para firmar. Gaga se preguntaba si debía zanjar la música por completo, pero Fusari la animó a descansar por un rato y pasar tiempo con su familia. Después de un mes un poco desalentador, su gestión mutua trajo a Lady Gaga y RedOne juntos. Después de vacilar la preliminar de RedOne, Besencon insta encarecidamente a la colaboración. Ella decidió entonces seguir haciendo música como ella realmente cree que es su destino y decidió trabajar más duro. : "Mi manager me llamó y me dijo, "tienes que cumplirle a esta chica - que es el artista más increíble." Si alguien es bueno, no me importa si esa persona tiene un contrato. El primer día que trabajamos juntos, nos encontramos con una canción llamada Boys Boys Boys ''-'''RedOne' Por aquel entonces, Lady Gaga firmó el titular de la St. Jerome's en Nueva York en 2006. En diciembre, Lady Gaga se reunió para la primera fecha de Lady Starlight, que estaba bailando en su cumpleaños en el bar. Que al instante hizo clic, "Las dos éramos mujeres," Lady Starlight, dijo, "Ella puso un billete de un dólar en mi ropa interior y el resto es historia." Empezaron a trabajar juntos porque amaba a toda la estética de Gaga y le dijo: "¿Qué piensas de lo que estás haciendo con lo que estoy haciendo" Tenía ya más canciones (de The Fame) por escrito y personalmente me gustó mucho, aunque no estoy muy metido en la música pop Arte de Performance : "Volví a mi apartamento. jugué un espectáculo una vez por semana. Empecé a colaborar con mi amiga, Lady Starlight, y nos gustaría jugar después de mostrar el show después. empecé a recibir preparado para una actuación." -'Lady Gaga"'' Lady Starlight ayudó a Lady Gaga a crear su etapa de moda, mientras que la creación de espectáculos burlescos en los Dive Bars con drag queens y go-gos. Durante ese tiempo, ella también la hizo ir a bailar sus canciones reproducidas. Cuando el padre de Gaga vio a su arte de performance, ''"No quería verme por unos meses'", admite la experimentación de sus principios. ''"Yo estaba en tiras de cuero, así que fue difícil para él. simplemente no entendía" Finalmente, se reinicia con el apoyo de su hijo y ahora están orgullosos de ella. La pareja ha colaborado en muchos proyectos como "Lady Gaga and Starlight Revue" - un homenaje low-fi de espectáculos de variedades de 1970 que contó con Lady Gaga en el sintetizador, Lady Starlight en el ritmo, coreografía de go-go se mueve, bolas brillantes de discoteca, y spray para el cabello , encendió el fuego y se rocía en la audiencia. Lo hicieron también "New York Street Revival and Trash Dance" juntas durante un mes, para hacer un show a la semana. Streamline e Interscope Records En algún lugar en el año 2007, Rob Fusari enviaó algunas canciones a su amigo, Vincent Herbert de Streamline. Después, Vicente se fue a un conceierto de Lady Gaga con Lady Starlight burlesco y le dijo: "te tengo", y firmó su en su sello. Gaga también despertó el interés del presidente de Interscope, Jimmy Lovine en 2007. Él le ofreció un trato a través de la etiqueta Streamline/Interscope poco después de su actuación en Lollapalooza con Lady Starlight en agosto. En ese tiempo, aprendió mucho sobre la composición y trabajó con un sinnúmero de productores y tratando de construir un nombre para sí misma. Jody Gerson acordó firrmar a Gaga con Sony/ATV. Ella le dijo a la revista Billboard, que tenía fe en que Gaga iba a estallar y convertirse en un escritora y estrella. "Ella me dejó impresionado desde el momento en que la conocí", dice Gerson. "Ella ya había firmado con Interscope, y somos muy afortunados de estar todos en la misma página y tener una gran relación de trabajo." Durante el otoño, RedOne tocó Boys Boys Boys a Akon, con quien tiene una compañía de producción llamada RedOneKonvict. Akon estaba tan emocionado que él la quería como escritora para los artistas de Universal (proyecto en solitario de Nicole Scherzinger, New Kids on the Block). Se conocieron en noviembre de 2007 y comenzaron a escribir juntos y ella aprendió mucho sobre la composición durante ese tiempo. : ''"Yo era como la chica rara que se vestía como un animal de zoológico, el glamour de la basura en una habitación llena de gatos urbanos de hip-hop", sonríe. "Serían, como, 'Gaga, ¿qué piensa usted de esta letra? y me toque todo y de repente que estaba nervioso ''". -'''Lady Gaga 2008-2009 The Fame Era (La era de The Fame) En enero, Lady Gaga tuvo una fiesta de despedida con sus amigos de Nueva York la noche anterior y un representante de sello discográfico la recogió del bar del avión. Ella después conoció a RedOne en el estudio y estando en una resaca ella escribió ''Just Dance''. En una semana, que escribieron juntos Poker Face y LoveGame. Después de eso, ella firmó un contrato discográfico con Interscope y comenzó oficialmente la producción de su álbum debut. También en enero, fue enviada a escribir canciones con Akon para Tami Chynn, un artista que firmó para Konvict Muzik en Atlanta. Por primera vez, Akon reconoció sus habilidades vocales durante su canto. : "Cuando estábamos trabajando, Akon dijo, 'Ponte en la cabina y corta estas voces, y él siempre me decía que realmente podía cantar. Así que decidió que quería ser parte de mi música", ''dijo sobre el trabajo de Gaga con Akon, quien finalmente convenció a Interscope-Geffen-A&M Chairman y CEO Jimmy Iovine de firmar un contrato con KonLive. ''"Él habló con Jimmy, y decidió convertirse en una gran familia." ''-'''Lady Gaga' Como resultado, fue encargado por Interscope a escribir para sus compañeros de sello New Kids on the Block con RedOne, el álbum en solitario de Nicole Scherzinger de las Pussycat Dolls y con Rodney Jerkins y algunos otros con Akon. Dos de las canciones de ella fueron elegidas por Britney Spears y grabadas, pero sólo uno fue una puesta al público, Quicksand como bonus track en Europa. Gaga también se unió a la lista de Cherrytree Records, un sello de Interscope establecido por Martin Kierszenbaum productor y compositor, después de co-escribir cuatro canciones con él. Ella comenzó a trabajar con Haus of Gaga, que colaboran con ella en su ropa, escenarios y sonidos. El 8 de abril, Just Dance fue lanzado como el primer sencillo de su álbum debut, The Fame . El video de la canción fue filmado en el 28. Desde hace aproximadamente un año, ella empujó la radio y la televisión para obtener su único reproductor. En mayo, Martín Kierszenbaum presentó Space Cowboy a Gaga y al instante los dos se hacen amigos. "Nadie sabía quién era, no era más que la puesta en marcha, y hablamos por teléfono, nos llevamos muy, muy bien - fue increíble! Nos dimos cuenta de que compartimos casi las mismas experiencias, que había estado haciendo cosas similares a ambos lados del Atlántico. Luego me invitó al estudio para escribir algunas canciones con Lady Gaga, que hicimos "Starstruck", hicimos una canción llamada "Christmas Tree" Ella es súper creativa, ella es increíble - el mejor escritor que yo había visto nunca, y mejor intérprete ." -'Space Cowboy' En mayo, Gaga comenzó una gira en casi todo el mundo para promocionar su albúm que duró cinco meses. Ella trabajó con un par de bailarinas y DJ VH1 en su set en vivo. En junio, Space Cowboy asumió el cargo de DJ. También en junio, el Transmission Gagavsion comenzó como webisodio semanales con Gaga y su personal y trazó su aventura alrededor del mundo. Después de un tiempo, la muestra fue de webisodio caso de muchos meses antes. El día 6, Lady Gaga hizo su primera actuación en la televisión para los Premios NewNowNext con Just Dance. Lady Gaga presentó Just Dance en el 57th Miss Universe Pageant en Vietnam. Michael Schwandt, el coreógrafo de la competición, es uno de sus grandes fans y sugirió Gaga a la organización con el fin de sustituir a una big band. Un mes después, el 19, su álbum debut, The Fame fue lanzado por primera vez en Canadá. Un cortometraje también fue lanzado para promocionar su música, The Fame: Part One. ABC Channel le preguntó algo a Gaga para crear el video musical de Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, a fin de promover la nueva temporada de Dirty Sexy Money. Fue lanzado como single promocional del álbum el 16 de septiembre de 2008. Después de los dos meses, se fue en su primera gira de conciertos sin sus compañeros de Interscope group pop, la reforma de New Kids on the Block. Gaga comenzó su temporada con New Kids on the Block en Los Angeles el 8 de octubre, y continuaron hasta finales de noviembre. Ella apareció como invitado especial en la canción "Big Girl Now" de su nuevo álbum, The Block. El segundo single, Poker Face, fue publicado el 23 de septiembre de 2008, y ha alcanzado el número uno en casi veinte países, incluyendo casi todos los mercados musicales más importantes del mundo. El video musical fue filmado el 3 de octubre en PokerIsland, Malibu. A finales de octubre, Gaga publicó"The Fame" en los Estados Unidos, donde debutó en el número diecisiete en el Billboard 200, con la primera semana de ventas de 24.000 unidades, y hasta ahora ha enarbolado en el número cuatro. The Fame Ball y el éxito *En los Estados Unidos, "Just Dance" fue un hit, estubo cinco meses en el Billboard Hot 100 antes de llegar a la cima de la tabla en enero de 2009. *La primera actuación en televisión del Reino Unido *Shot Eh, Eh / video musical LoveGame *Comenzó su primera gira, The Fame Ball. *Video musical de Paparazzi *Premios MTV y premios Much Music *Se convirtió en la primer artista en tener cuatro single número uno de un álbum debut. *The Fame Kills (anunciado y anulación) *Bad Romance *The Fame Monster, las canciones fueron escritas en el camino. *The Monster Ball Tour *Vídeo musical de Bad Romance Gaga fue confirmada como el acto de apoyo a las Pussycat Dolls en su Europa and Oceanía arena las fechas fueron desde enero hasta mayo de 2009. El World Domination Tour comenzó en Aberdeen, Escocia el 18 de enero, y termina en Perth, Australia, el 30 de mayo. Just Dance, recibió una nominación para Best Dance Recording, pero perdió ante Daft Punk con "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". El 18 de febrero de 2009, Gaga, junto con Brandon Flowers de la banda de rock The Killers, se unió en el escenario con el dúo de electrónica Pet Shop Boys en el 2009 los premios BRIT. Pet Shop Boys interpretó un popurrí de sus éxitos cuando Gaga y Flowers se unieron para el número final, el exitoso sencillo de 1985 "West End Girls". "La primera gira norteamericana, The Fame Ball Tour comenzó el 12 de marzo de 2009 y se aprecia de manera crítica. Gaga prometió a sus fans que pueden esperar un montón de drama de sus próximas actuaciones. Ella dijo: "Considero que lo que tengo que hacer para ser más de un concepto de Andy Warhol son actuaciones pop, multimedia, moda, tecnología, vídeo, cine y todo es unión, y que voa a estar viajando en un show de museo itinireante." Por primera vez, Lady Gaga apareció en Saturday Night Live, en un sketch cómico con Madonna y la realización de una parte de su próximo single Bad Romance, de su próximo álbum de estudio titulado The Fame Monster. Gaga asistió a la Human Rights Campaign's "National Dinner" el 10 de octubre de 2009, antes de marchar en la National Equality March en Washington, DC "En la industria de la música que todavía hay una gran cantidad de homofobia. ... Así que voy tomar una posición", comentó. Luego comenzó a realizar una versión de "Imagine" de John Lennon, mientras cambiaba algunas letras con referencia al asesinato de Matthew Shepard en 1998, la muerte del estudiante universitario, que ha sido un grito de guerra para el movimiento de derechos gay. "Yo no voy a tocar una de mis canciones esta noche, porque esta noche no se trata de mí", Gaga dijo antes de que ella se sentara frente a un piano de cola para cantar y tocar, "Es por ti." En noviembre de 2009 Gaga anunció el lanzamiento de The Fame Monster, una colección de ocho canciones que tratan con el lado más oscuro de la fama como las experimentadas por Gaga en el transcurso de 2008-2009, mientras que la vuelta al mundo, y se expresan a través de una metáfora del monstruo. "Bad Romance" fue lanzado como el primer single del álbum. Que lideró la lista de Canadá, mientras que llega al top ten en los Estados Unidos, Australia, Reino Unido, Irlanda, Suecia. Gaga también anunció The Monster Ball Tour asociadas a la liberación. La era The Fame Monster En enero, Gaga continuóla gira de The Monster Ball Tour en los Estados Unidos. En el Consumer Electronics Show el 7 de enero de 2010, fue nombrada directora creativa de una línea de productos de imagen para Polaroid. Comentó que se creará la moda, la tecnología y productos de fotografía. "Estoy trabajando en llevar la cámara instantánea de nuevo como parte del futuro." El 14 de enero de 2010, Gaga tuvo que cancelar The Monster Ball Tour en West Lafayette, Indiana, debido a problemas de salud, estaba teniendo problemas para respirar en las horas previas al show, y los paramédicos indicaron más adelante que ella estaba sufriendo de un ritmo cardiaco irregular como consecuencia de la deshidratación y agotamiento. Al día siguiente, ella apareció en el Show de Oprah Winfrey , donde fue entrevistada, y presentó Monster, Bad Romance, y Speechless. Los siguientes tres conciertos fueron cancelados, y la gira reinició en Nueva York el 20 de enero de 2010. El desempeño de Nueva York atrajo a muchas personalidades notables, incluyendo Tyra Banks, Alicia Keys, Janet Jackson y Madonna. Lady Gaga también previó en el rodaje para el video musical de su segundo sencillo de The Fame Monster, Telephone. Fue filmado el 28 de enero de 2010. El video musical se iba a estrenar el 11 de febrero de 2010. El 31 de enero de 2010, Lady Gaga interpretó al acto de apertura de los 52n Grammy Awards. Ella comenzó con Poker Face, y luego su interpretación de Speechless con Elton John. Hacia el final de la etapa de la gira EE.UU., Gaga anunció su plan para reformar el Monster Ball con un escenario completamente nuevo, una nueva banda en vivo y por primera vez de gira el vocalista de fondo. Por segunda vez, actuó para los Brit Awards con una versión acústica de Telephone dedicada a Alexander McQueen y un remix de Dance in the DarkconEmma. La nueva versión de la gira inició el 18 de febrero de 2010 en Londres con una mejor recepción de la prensa que la primera versión. Durante la segunda semana de marzo, Gaga tuvo una semana de descanso para trabajar en algunas nuevas canciones antes de reanudar el viaje. Durante la última semana de mayo, Gaga declaró que se había hecho la prueba de lupus, la misma enfermedad que su tía, Joanne Germanotta, murió. Desde entonces, ella ha declarado que el resultado de la prueba fue negativa. Sin embargo, dijo que siente que sus latidos del corazón son irregulares debido a la fatiga de los conciertos, pero sigue estando en The Monster Ball Tour. El 20 de agosto 2010 alrededor de la 1:00 PM hora del Pacífico, Gaga se convirtió en la persona más seguida en Twitter. Al poco tiempo sacó el tercer sencillo de The Fame Monster, Alejandro. Premios Artículo principal: Premios recibidos y nominaciones de Lady Gaga Discográfia Artículo principal: Discográfia de Lady Gaga, canciones escritas por otros Álbumes de estudio *The Fame *The Fame Monster *Born This Way *ARTPOP Actuaciones Ejecución Consulta la sección "Conciertos" en el menú de búsqueda o en este enlace. *'2005-2006': Stefani Live y también con el SGBand *'2007': Lady Gaga & Lady Starlight con diversos espectáculos *'2008': New Kids on the Block: Live (como acto de apertura) *'2009': *World Domination Tour como Acto de Apertura *The Fame Ball Tour *The Fame Kills (cancelado) *The Monster Ball *'2010': *The Monster Ball * 2011 *The Monster Ball Temas Relacionados *Estilo musical e influencias *Filantropía *Tatuajes *Haus of Gaga Enlaces relacionados *MySpace oficial de Lady Gaga *Sitio oficial de Lady Gaga Referencias *Entrevista con RedOne (en inglés) hitquarters.com. Marzo 23, 2009 *Rose, Lisa. "Lady Gaga's outrageous persona born in Parsippany, New Jersey". The star ledger Categoría:Miembros de Haus of Gaga Categoría:Directores Categoría:Familia Germanotta Categoría:SGBand